harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elections for British Minister of Magic
Since 1707, the Wizarding community in Great Britain and Ireland have voted many times to elect a Minister for Magic to head the British Ministry of Magic (which also has jurisdiction over the magical community in Ireland). Wizarding law states there has to be at least one election for Minister every seven years. Some Ministers have been elected two or more times, but occasionally an incumbent is voted out of office in favor of a new Minister. Elections for British Minister for Magic British Minister for Magic Election in 1707 Ulick Gamp's Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1707 and 1718) British Minister for Magic Election in 1718 Damocles Rowle's Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1718 and 1726) British Minister for Magic election in 1726 British Minister for Magic Election in 1733 Eldritch Diggory's First Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1733 and 1740) Eldritch Diggory's Second Reelection as Minister for Magic (between Diggory's first reelection and 1747) British Minister for Magic Election in 1752 Hesphaestus Gore's First Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1752 and 1759) Hesphaestus Gore's Second Reelection as Minister for Magic (likely late 1750s or early 1760s) Hesphaestus Gore's Third Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1760s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1770 Maximilian Crowdy's Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1770s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1781 Porteus Knatchbull's Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1780s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1789 Unctuous Osbert's Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1790s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1798 Artemisia Lufkin's First Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1798 and 1805) Artemisia Lufkin's Second Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1805 and 1810) British Minister for Magic Election in 1811 Grogan Stump's Reelection as Minister of Magic (sometime in the 1810s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1819 Josephina Flint's Reelection as Mimister for Magic (between 1819 and 1827) British Minister for Magic Election in 1827 Ottaline Gambol's Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1827 and 1835) British Minister for Magic Election in 1835 British Minister for Magic Election in 1841 Hortensia Milliphutt's Reelection as Minister of Magic (sometime in the 1840s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1849 British Minister for Magic Election in 1855 British Minister for Magic Election in 1858 British Minister for Magic Election in 1865 Faris Spavin's First Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1865 and 1872) Faris Spavin's Second Reelection as Minister for Magic (likely mid-1870s) Faris Spavin's Third Reelection as Minister for Magic (likely early 1880s) Faris Spavin's Fourth Reelection as Minister for Magic (likely late 1880s) Faris Spavin's Fifth Reelection as Minister of Magic (likely mid-1890s) Faris Spavin's Sixth Reelection as Minister for Magic (around 1900) British Minister for Magic Election in 1903 Venusia Crickerly's Reelection as Minister for Magic (between 1903 and 1912) British Minister for Magic Election in 1912 Archer Evermonde's Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1910s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1923 British Minister for Magic Election in 1925 Hector Fawley's Reelection as Minister for Magic (1932) British Minister for Magic Election in 1939 Leonard Spencer-Moon's Reelection as Minister for Magic (sometime in the 1940s) British Minister for Magic Election in 1948 Category:Ministry of MagicCategory:British Ministers for Magic Category:Articles with information from Pottermore